


[回近时] 无名毒

by hagane001



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001
Summary: 原文在LFT：http://saihateaini.lofter.com/post/319c9ba8_1c91ffd55CP：息吹双子×时和卡卡的啊十八脑洞被不明魔物袭击的时先生，以及帮助已被魔物毒素侵占神经到神智不清的父亲大人切除伤口的息吹双子（回和近时代背景军衔三角勇者魂什么的细节请千万别深究总之是想看息吹×2以及一边痛一边舒服的时先生
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

走廊尽头那间房门被打开。一阵密不透风的黑暗从门内流淌而出。

些许细小的光芒试图想钻入房间，厚重门扇立刻又被一双年轻的手重重地关上。

浓重的铁锈气随黑暗一起，从房间内涌了出来。

呼吸间都是血的气味。

倘若不是隔着洁白的手套，近卫感觉自己连掌心都要被自己的指尖所刺穿。

“怎么样？”

身旁传来孪生兄弟焦急的询问。这种场合他总是更沉不住气的那个。

“他怎么样？”

医生求助似地目光有一瞬间飘向自己——近卫接收到了这求助，幅度轻微地点头回应。作为在场军衔最大的王城军官，他必须担起指挥官的责任——就像躺在暗无天日的房间里的那个人曾经一直所做的那样。

“元帅大人他……不太乐观。”

医生斟酌片刻，小心翼翼地吐出了一个仍令人惊心动魄的句子。

“不乐观？”

站在旁边的回生几乎立刻低吼起来。他用手掌撑着那扇厚重大门上漂亮的镶金雕花，如同一只凶悍又张惶的幼兽，只差伸出另一只手揪住面前这位王城首席医师的领子大声质问：

“整个王室医师团围着他整整一天一夜，你们竟然到现在还——“

胳膊上几乎立刻便传来了微微压制的力道——来自那双从来都隐忍、克制、几乎代表一切骑士美德的白手套。

回生有些忿恨地转过头。

他的忿恨源于对对方时至今日仍能保持如此冷静的不可置信。

受伤的可是那个人。那个仿佛从来都不会昏迷，不会倒下，也不会像这样生死未卜的人。

回生握紧拳头，喉咙深处似乎酝酿着一声闷雷。

那可是他们的——

“回生。”

近卫冰冷的声音在耳旁响起。“让医生把话说完。”

年轻的校官低下头，嘶磨着后槽牙低低咒骂了一句，却终是妥协般向后退了半步。

“请您继续。”

那声音仿佛远方神殿耸立的塔顶，邈不可闻的雨夜鸣钟。

“下腹伤口持续扩大，已有向腰侧蔓延的趋势。我们尝试用了许多不同伤药，但都无济于事。那道伤口看起来就像——”

医生顿了顿，似乎在浩瀚的思绪中思考一个合适的形容：

“就像—— 一场战争。”

“魔物的本体与来源呢？”

是回生的声音。

少年骑士将仿佛吞咽下去便会灼烧肺腑的语句吐出嘴唇，却换来令他半身冰冷的回答。

“仍不清楚。”

医生似乎看到了年轻骑士眼中冰一般的冷意，立刻补上熨帖的说明：

“但可以肯定，是我们从未见过的魔物。从目前情况看，感染方式类似通过创口进入人体，以创口为基础，持续释放毒素控制宿主神经的寄生行为。”

“元帅……时大人虽然神智尚未恢复清醒，但意识似乎仍在与魔物抗争。那道伤口便是佐证。”

“什么意思？”

被誉为年轻元帅最具可能的继承人的元帅养子——双子中较为沉稳的那个闻言偏过头来。

困惑停留在他波澜不惊的表情中不过半秒，稍纵即逝。

“也就是说，我们猜测时大人腹部那道伤口，似乎是魔物的根基。”

医生伸手比划了一下伤口的尺寸——可怖的长度。

“而那道伤口迟迟没有愈合，甚至有愈演愈烈的趋势，可能正是时大人体内的圣三角或是勇者之魂——想必二位都明白——”

他说到这里，意味深长地瞟了一眼面前这两位众所周知的勇气三角继承者：

“——正在和试图控制时大人身体的魔物进行抗争的后果。”

—— 一场战争。

近卫在心底重复着医生方才的形容。

一场以那个人原本就十分虚弱的身体为战场的，战争。

“伤口是魔物的根基……那为什么不把伤口清理切除？”

回生似乎灵光一现，转头急迫地看向身旁房间巨大的落地窗。厚重的靛蓝缀金天鹅绒窗帘将一切光景深掩其中，不得窥见。

“切除伤口，魔物没了根基便无法释放毒素，然后——”

“因为……”

医生面露难色地打断了回生的猜测。几度张开嘴唇却又闭合，犹豫着是否该把这不知福祸的消息告知面前的两人。

然而时间没有给他更多机会。

“因为……”

医生抬起头，绞紧的双手再度松开。仿佛在吐出什么难以置信的沉重事实：

“因为——时大人不允许。”

“时大人他，不允许我们为他做伤口切除。”

**TBC**

不允许，因为疼（。

位置微妙，只好让养子们来

感谢不明魔物为本剧组做出的巨大贡献


	2. Chapter 2

[回近时] 无名毒 02

吱呀——  
门扇在回生的手推动下再次开启，牵动门扇两旁天鹅绒侧帘。

层层褶皱中涌起深暗，仿佛这个古老帝国累累史籍中点点斑驳。

啪嗒。啪嗒。  
近卫靴的靴尖从黑暗中探出，迈向这房间里唯一的光源。

他们的光源。

浅黄色灯光摇曳如萤。随着步伐，一步步接近近卫的视网膜。

慢慢地，仿佛亲手拨开迷障，他看清了那片灯光。灯光下那张床，围绕在床边手中不停地记录着什么的人群——皇室医生，他们的白色长衣将中间那张床上的雪白床单映得愈发惨白。

淡淡药水味漫入鼻腔。这气味令身旁一同走进屋内的回生不适地抽了抽鼻子。

近卫知道，弟弟比他更加讨厌药水，讨厌针管，讨厌挂在架子上的输液，也更讨厌医生——它们比他们两兄弟都更长久地陪伴着那位人人爱戴的帝国元帅，两人那多病多伤的年轻养父。

窗外不知不觉下起雨。潮湿的呼吸和细小言语声不住拍打在耳侧。  
近卫情不自禁加快步伐向前走几步，便看到床上那人。

“近卫殿下。”

有位医生回过神，见与病人关系亲密的两位少年将官走进房间，转身向近卫敬了个军礼。  
他神色忧虑地向病床边抬抬下巴，面露难色：

“时大人他……”

在这个角度，近卫看不清时的脸。但依稀可辨出灯光下隐在帷幔中对方的身体轮廓。  
那个人已被褪去挺括而华丽的皇家军服以及加诸于身的荣耀光环，只穿柔软衣物躺在床上。

他看到对方和记忆中一样伸出搭在床边的白皙手腕。小臂上浅靛色的血管在旧针孔与新针管的双重刑罚下缓缓抽动，无声挣扎——似乎连胸膛也随着半透明药水被强行挤入他的身体，仿佛承受了无数细碎波澜般浅浅起伏。

就像许多个夜晚，他病重时也曾不为人知地躺在这张床上一样。

帝国坚不可摧的元帅大人。  
此时脆弱得仿佛一击即碎。

近卫想那大概是三年前。

同龄人仍在王城学校中读书，自己和弟弟却已在战场上捧回太多与年龄不相符的功勋。彼时，时的身体已经每况愈下，却也愈发强硬地反对他们向上深入帝国军。

然而无济于事。  
11岁后，无论两兄弟中的哪个都不会在这方面对父亲做出寸步退让。

时一言不发地看向兄弟二人，许久后转动身下轮椅，推开房门，将自己隐于其内。  
然而近卫知道，父亲的沉默就像他无论吞咽多少药物都无法被安稳的睡眠。梦境中藏着梦魇，平静下隐匿挣扎。

明明一副残缺而病痛的身体，却时刻承受着那颗始终向往书写荣光的金色灵魂。  
它是他诸身荣耀起点。  
亦是痛苦之源。

数次他曾守在床边看着父亲从噩梦中醒来。近卫许多次见过那双蓝眼睛的瞳孔——仿佛无家可归的离群孤鸟，惊惶地想在这空荡到朴素的房间中寻找一个落脚地般，剧烈地颤抖不停。

每当此刻，近卫便会沉默地脱下自己的白手套。他用散发自己体温的手掌握住养父，低声唤他。

父亲大人……

他和他的弟弟，虔诚地以额头相抵那个人苍白的手背。嘴唇亲吻那冰冷指尖。

我在这里。  
我们在这里。

与此同时，他却在心底低声呢喃永远不可能在养父面前逾距出口的话。

……不要怕。  
——您很安全。

他不知当时尚还年少的自己为何会想要这样说。他只觉得心中悲伤——为他那强大到足以用一柄剑支撑起整个海拉鲁，却也脆弱到仿佛这个被他一手撑起的王国之下、却没有一处完巢能令他安心栖身的养父而悲伤。

那一晚似乎是他们的呼唤奏了效。

那双蓝色瞳孔中的颤抖缓缓平复下来，散乱的目光在黑暗中再次聚焦。仿佛迷失于永夜的旅人手中火把再度重燃，映出蓝中碎金般的点点光亮。

……息吹。

无需用眼睛辨认。即使在未曾点灯的房间，兄弟二人也心知肚明。  
他们此生最宝贵也最隐秘的渴望，便那声微弱的呼唤里。

——息吹。

他们的父亲缓缓回握住他们的手，那双温柔的蓝眼睛转向半跪在床前的两人。

空旷房间中。  
时梦呓般的声音安静地四下回响。

息吹……

三年后的此刻。  
即使已有无数荣耀军衔加肩，近卫却仍如三年前站在那人床前的少年般不知所措。

“父亲大人……”  
身为自己的双生子，回生亦在他身边低声呼唤。试图像以前一样，凭借如此便能唤回自己那重伤的父亲。

……父亲大人。  
近卫握紧拳头，在心底低声重复道。

我们在这里。  
——我们会让您安全。

少年骑士不着痕迹地松开了自己的手指。

近卫站在床尾，看不太清帷幔内的情形，但他仍冷静地对自己身边的医生点了点头：  
“刚才那位医生已与我们解释清楚。”

近卫微微侧首看向回生。回生会意，抬了抬手中那只从门外那位医生手中接过的白色医用箱。

“手术刀，纱布，伤药，止血夹和一些止血用具。”  
近卫说到这里，不由微微蹙起眉。

“你们坚持不能对他用麻醉剂？”

“恐怕不行。”  
医生低下头，仔细看一眼手上被密密麻麻颜色标注的病历记录：

“此类魔物前所未见，但目前来看比起腐蚀肉体，它似乎更倾向于占据肉体——试图通过逐步抹除宿主的自主意识而控制神经，最后完全掌控时大人本人。”

医生焦虑地看了看墙角沉默的座钟。  
时间和时的生命一起，正随秒针抹过每一格方寸，细沙过指般缓慢流逝。

“……倘若麻醉时大人的神经，就好比将时大人向魔物双手奉上。它会更轻而易举地达到目的。”

近卫在黑暗中都能听到身边回生的磨牙声：  
“——它想得美。”

医生停顿片晌，神色担忧地向绕床而落的层层帷幔内投去了视线。微弱灯光下，时的身形在其中不甚明晰。只有那只手腕还搭落在床沿——似乎是被医生们固定住。

“我们正在对时大人进行神经性药物干扰，但并非长久之计。倘若药液过量，恐怕会对时大人的神经造成永久伤害——”

也许是听到这番话后蓝衣的少年骑士那副狠戾的表情，令医生不得不立刻在句尾补上一句解释：

“但——现在的时大人——我们无法——”

他言未毕便语塞。目光不断瞟向皇家蓝色的幔帐之内。

似乎有什么难以启齿的原因正以人形躺在那张床上。  
令人窒息般梗住他的喉咙。

比起回生，近卫看起来非常善解人意地点了点头：  
“明白。我们全权接手——您不必担心，我们是军人，有一定基础的疗伤知识。”

他一边说，一边从身旁摆放的骨瓷托盘中熟稔地挑起一枚小巧的手术刀，反手一翻。  
刀片在灯光下泛起点点寒芒，锋锐得如同他接下来说出口的句子。

“魔物与父亲大人接触伤口在下腹，需切除，排除污染物，止血——魔物倘若脱离寄宿体便会迅速衰弱死亡，我们会将确认死亡的魔物严密封装，送交皇室研究实验室。请问是这些流程对吗？”

“是……是的。”

见眼前还没有自己儿子年纪大的少年军官，十分流利并扼要地复述了刚才被派去门外向“元帅大人那两位难对付的高级军官家属”解释病情的医生口中复杂的施术内容，近卫面前的医生不由得伸手推了推眼镜——传言不假，元帅大人家里的两个男孩皆非泛泛之辈，只是面前这位比他旁边蓝衣的那位看起来……似乎更好说话。

“——刚才那罗里吧嗦的家伙没有说原因。”  
被间接地形容为“更不好说话”的蓝衣少年军官，此刻不禁有些不耐烦地用靴尖扣了扣地面。

他也有样学样地从哥哥身边的骨瓷盘中挑出一枚手术刀。两位年轻骑士的动作看上去早已对冷兵器得心应手。蓝衣的这位指间更是银光翻飞，甚至还动作夸张地将手术刀在手中飞快地挽了个刀花。

“……他说过。”  
近卫面无表情地回答自己的孪生兄弟。

“——但那不可能。”  
回生有些不满地做出一个表达“我知道”的夸张手势，甚至一瞬间脸上冒出了一个有点古怪的微笑，稍纵即逝：

“他说父亲大人他——”  
他张着嘴尝试了几次，似乎都无法把刚才那位医生对他们转述的话完整地说出来。

“父亲大人说……”

近卫依旧面无表情接过了回生那些飘浮在空中无处可落的语句。  
然而那张转向医生方向的脸，眉宇间似乎也染上了一丝困惑的神色。

“他怕疼……？”

闻言，近卫身边这位大概是此次治疗元帅的皇室医生团中负责人的医生，重重叹了口气。

抬手示意屋内所有围着元帅床幔团团转的医务人员都有序地退出元帅大人的房间后，医生做个手势，引着脸上写满相同疑虑的兄弟二人，轻手轻脚来到幔帐另一侧。

二位，这边。  
医生放弃使用言语，直接用口型对面前两位少年军官说道。

——元帅大人在这里。

这一处靠近床头，时那只搭在床边的白皙手腕也被固定在此处。

与此同时。  
在幔帐重叠层深的褶皱深处，依稀可见一团蜷缩起来的人形阴影。  
只是似乎——正在微微发着抖。

——请把您手里的手术刀放低些。

见回生手中还毫无意识地把玩着刚才从盘中捻起的手术刀，医生突然焦急地无声比划道。  
时间有限——再像我们之前一样吓到元帅大人就糟糕了。

听到这句话，回生脸上的表情困惑得仿佛不知该从何处开始置疑。

他还依稀记得自己和近卫刚来王城那年，打遍哈特诺村周围没有敌手的两人一起在王城中心皇家训练场上围着彼时仍是个小少年的时来回转了数圈。回生脑中闪过无数种和哥哥联手取胜的方法，却依旧没能在时手下走过三招，就被对方迅雷不及掩耳地叮哐两声、单手卸掉了回生近卫两人手中的剑——而他几乎完全没看清那个人究竟是怎么做到的。

帝国元帅。战场之光。  
海拉鲁的希望。

——竟会怕这柄小小手术刀？

然而在近卫向他投射来的眼神威胁下，军衔到底还是比哥哥低上一级回生瘪了瘪嘴。只见他指尖银光一闪，有些不情愿地将刀身藏入袖中。

医生终于放下心来，一手将食指抵在唇边。  
嘘……

同时伸出另一只手，轻轻地、小心翼翼地——  
掀起了帷幔一角。

厚重的蓝色帷幔发出悉悉索索的布料摩擦声。

然而纵使声音如此轻微，却依然惊动了重重帷幔后蜷着的那个身影——他看起来缩得更小。甚至还正试图用仅剩的那只可以自由活动的胳膊将自己紧紧环抱起来。

而他这样做时，那只被拴在床边注射点滴的手腕也被扯得轻轻一抖。

……父亲大人？  
近卫在心底难以置信地无声发问。

究竟是什么。  
让他怕成这样——？

缀着浅金色藤蔓状高雅皇家花纹的帷幔被医生完整地提起。

一瞬间，丝软如河的布料缓缓展开，轻柔得仿佛一幅易碎的陈年画卷——  
露出了画卷后那个人惊惶的脸。

汗湿金发。苍白唇角。  
紧紧环抱住自己的手臂。  
不住颤抖的蓝色瞳孔。

——正是他们的养父。

视线接触到那个人脸庞的一刻，近卫被提到喉咙口的呼吸不禁深深松了下来。

他以为父亲起码昏迷不醒，或是更严峻——在近卫不动声色的表情下，他甚至紧张到以为父亲已垂危到无法挽回的地步。而心思缜密如他甚至也没想好，倘若果真如此，他和回生又该在这座失去了时便等同一座空城的王城如何自处。

然而——  
面前的时似乎也的确有什么地方。

不太对劲。

他们的养父。帝国元帅，医生口中的时大人——  
此刻看起来神智清醒，四肢健全。

他的元帅服被医生们脱掉，现在的时只松松垮垮地穿了一件白衬衫。大概出于疼痛，白衬衫已有一半被汗水浸透。

面前那个缩在帷幔后的人正半蜷着腿，白皙的大腿内侧则被白衬衫下摆堪堪盖住。  
因为要做切除手术——时的双腿便也赤裸。

见对方这副模样，近卫头脑中有片刻空白——这空白甚至令他被迫停下思考。在心底暗骂自己一句，他便强迫目光只看向父亲大人那据说被魔物侵蚀的伤口——那个人下腹。

即使被衬衫隐约盖住，也看得出正渗出不少鲜血。先前遗留的残血则染红了小半片衬衫下摆。

虽然情状可怖。但这与时曾经受过的伤相比，几乎算是毫无大碍。

然而。  
他们这位9岁就独自横断整片大陆、拔出传说中的圣剑，16岁便以最年少身份成为王城军至高统帅的养父，现在却仿佛极尽所能地想将自己整个身体，都缩进那件自己身上所穿的白衬衫中去。

仿佛那是他在这个世上最后能依靠的，坚不可摧的壳。

这——  
竟会是那个人前镇定坚强得仿佛从来都感受不到疼痛的人。

近卫和回生知道，他们养父的心是软的。在小时候，时会笑着拍他们的背，纵容地允许两位养子仿佛看到好吃的东西一样将他漂亮的金发咬进嘴里，再轻轻哼着已被世人遗忘森林之歌哄两人入睡。

在双生子心中，养父简单，安静。透明得仿佛一层稀薄白雾，沉默得像一道纯白色城墙。

然而，那个人却从不曾像如今这样——想用这件已被汗水湿润到半透明的衬衫作为盔甲保护自己一般，向身后的墙壁上避无可避地拼命抵住肩膀。

或是在灯光下，用现在这样几乎可以被形容为害怕的陌生眼神.  
无措地望向眼前的三人。

“父亲……大人？”

回生似乎也感受到了不亚于近卫的困惑。  
但身为行动派，蓝衣少年的本能总比近卫的劝阻声更快一步。

在头脑还没来得及思考之前，回生便跨步向前，倾身靠近那个藏在帷幔后身影，并伸出手想去拉起时那只紧紧环住自己身体的胳膊——

然而金发的青年却突然用力地摇起头来。

他拼命摇头拒绝，同时手脚并用地向身后帷幔的阴影中退去。凌乱的金发毫无章法地来回扑打在发红额角，从他喉咙深处甚至发出了动物失去容身巢穴般的啜泣。

“别过来……”

然而被禁锢在床头输液的手腕限制了他的行动。

时拼命地拉扯着自己的手臂，最终却只能用尽全力将自己陷回床角的阴影中。他扯过一旁床幔遮住自己全身，将脑袋埋在幔帐后面。手指则紧紧地抓住幔帐边缘，似乎祈祷着这样就能远离伤害和疼痛。

依稀可见的光影下。  
惊愕不已的回生看到对方肩膀和裸露在外的小腿——正瑟瑟地发着抖。

“松开我……”

金发青年略带急促的喘息混杂着刚从昏迷中苏醒的嘶哑鼻音。身体因伤口扩大而持续发热，然而指尖却愈冷得可怕。

他茫然地皱眉，徒劳地用另一只手用力抓紧胸口的衬衣。

那张苍白的脸从层叠的幔帐中抬起。  
哀求的蓝色瞳孔在昏暗灯光下浸着透明液体，晶亮如宝石碎屑。

在那双曾经同样温柔的蓝色里。  
蕴满回生和近卫从未见过的眼神。

“放我回森林……”

那是息吹双子尚未降生时，便在这片大陆上谱写下至今仍被海拉鲁国民传颂不息的冒险篇章的——  
——年幼的时之勇者的眼神。

TBC

-  
不明魔物：我持假证上岗炼铜


End file.
